The Two Faces of Surprise
by erieh
Summary: In which Petra and Levi are in for unexpected turns of events. In a good way. Sequel to Teaching Ms. Ral.


**Summary: **In which Petra and Levi are in for unexpected turns of events. In a good way.

*Note: Sequel to Teaching Ms. Ral; set a year later.

.

-:-

.

Petra had no idea for the past year that her boyfriend is that fond of kids.

She knew how much he was disturbed by their tantrums and whatnot—and yeah, the massive amount of dirt they cause in just a short amount of time, but she never would have expected that he'd choose his niece over their date—which was supposed to be two… or three hours ago.

Mikasa and Eren had to do some work tonight—leaving Levi with no choice but to take care of Caroline and her one-year-old brother. She insisted she'd help on taking care of them (she initially doubted if he'd survive with the commotion and mess the children may possibly bring, but there has been no phone call within three hours, so she thinks he handled it well), but he refused saying that he'd do alone, and she's still amazed at how he can manage his pride even in dire situations. So when he asked her to come over to check his students' artworks instead, she immediately complied, deciding to free him from his obligatory teaching duties.

It's not like she's complaining though. It's just that, of all nights he had to be busy, it was this very date when they were supposed to celebrate his promotion in the school where he works—and _that_ too. It was a good thing that she brought it with her when she came over and had every chance to slip it on top of his bedside table.

So here she is on a Friday night, keeping herself busy from boredom by checking the notes of her research paper; her last requirement for her subject before she graduates from college—she's done halfway when she remembers the papers Levi had entrusted her to check, so she sets down her notes and turns then to get the brown envelope on top of her bedside table; it's still early anyway, and she assumes she can finish it within one hour, so she gets herself started.

At first she thought it was just a normal artwork—a drawing of a stickman woman, a man and another stickman shorter in length compared to the first two, but when she sees another three or four papers having the same theme (a family, she thinks), she knew something was wrong. Not only were the positions exactly the same; even the colors of the hair and the eyes were exact replica of the others.

The stickman on the right, which she cognizes is a girl, closely resembles her hair and eye color, and the other one their teacher's. She mentally laughs at how his students loved her being with their beloved teacher, but she never knew that they were so fond of her they'd actually drew her and Levi together.

Or he was just probably showing off—which is unusual.

However, it finally got her frozen on her seat for the first five seconds when she turns to see the seventh page—and her face contorts into confusion when she sees a big 'Will' scribbled messily on the paper with flowers in different colors. To her slight astonishment (she kind of predicted it anyway), she turns to see the next six papers after that one; and her frown suddenly reduces to an expressionless state—then a smile, and she starts to laugh while shaking her head a few more turns of the papers later.

She never thought that his students were that creative when it comes to art.

But she decides she'd give their teacher the credit for his clever surprises.

.

-:-

.

He sighs when the two finally retires for the night—and he doesn't know if he's goanna survive another hour if they were still awake by this time.

Levi slumps down on the sofa and helps him with a cup of coffee—cringing at the sight of scattered toys, throw pillows and papers with drawings done by Caroline.

He had already anticipated the outcome of being left alone with them when Mikasa and Eren left them in his care (with humbled pleas courtesy by the latter). So in the end, he couldn't refuse even knowing after all this time that they are the exact epitome of trouble, an equivalent to five handful children from his class, yet he still insisted that he's better off without help from his girlfriend. And now he wonders if he made a good decision in ditching their date—especially when he had something important to do.

Although she said it was fine with her, he knew he shouldn't have left her alone—but asking her to take care of Caroline and Michael with him would be too much. She was supposed to be having fun right now with him after those exams she needed to take before her graduation—and maybe, if only they weren't being disturbed, she was already in his bed by now, naked and with their clothes scattered on the floor of his (or theirs, soon enough) apartment, screaming his name when he sucks and licks her there and—Levi stops at that and shakes his head, mentally laughing.

Damn that perfectly-transformed woman and her ability to twist him and his heart around her fingers.

Well, just this one night wouldn't hurt. It's not like the music she makes whenever they become one wouldn't be played again, anyway.

Still smirking to himself, he muses whether she'd be glad or embarrassed if he tells her what his niece had suggested a few hours ago. Thankfully, the girl has taken a great liking to her—much more than him, honestly. And he remembers then how she complained here and there how _uncle _is supposed to have a baby like Michael, so she asked him to give her one if ever he marries her aunt Petra.

He's been thinking about it for a while now (and for fuck's sake, they had already planned it a year ago even before he continues being a kindergarten teacher and Petra with her studies), and he starts to list the pros and cons of that fact, but it was almost to their advantage, so he cannot think of any other reasons to delay such perfect plan any further.

Well, if his dear niece asks him so, who was he to disappoint her, right?

Levi momentarily looks at his wristwatch a few moments later. _Nine-thirty_, it says.

She probably found it out by this time.

He was supposed to bring it with him during their date, but yeah. It was part of his plan to surprise her.

Smiling to himself, he stands up and strides over to his bedroom quietly (careful not to wake those brats up) to check his phone tucked inside his drawer. But as soon as he gets near beside his bed, a piece of paper and a small box on top of it catch his attention.

He picks up the white sheet with a frown when he sees her handwriting—and he nearly drops the box he's gripping with his left hand when he sees a neat 'Congratulations on your promotion, daddy!' written on the paper. Initially, he thought it was from Caroline addressed to Eren, but he soon finds Petra's name below and he suddenly freezes when he throws a glance at the box, thinking of the possibilities of her being—

With a fast beating heart, Levi opens the box to see a rectangular object inside—two red lines staring up at him. He stares back at it for a while, wondering if his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but the lines remained twins after a minute or so, and soon after, he doesn't realize how fast he dials her numbers with the corner of his mouth curled up.

.

-:-

.

Petra is still grinning from ear to ear, occasionally shaking her head while she continues to check his students' artworks. She knew she needed to call him for an answer, but she decides she'd wait for his reaction when he sees it.

And her grin then widens when she hears her phone ringing, his name flashing on the screen of her iPhone.

With a big smile, Petra answers the call and starts laughing when she hears him mutter a stifled 'fuck'—though he's letting out a curse like that, she knew he was smiling nonetheless.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Ackerman." She says, giggling. "How are the kids?"

He's silent for a while, and she hears shuffling on the other line, probably him sitting on his bed.

"Asleep. They're damn troublemakers—and messy." He spats and continues after a few seconds. "I hope _my kids_ wouldn't end up like that."

His intonation at the word _kids _catches her attention, so she sits up and glances at the paper sideways, her fingers tracing the seven papers where the words _'Will you bang our teacher Levi please?' _were scribbled separately. And she laughs inside, wondering if her boyfriend was the one who suggested the third word.

She gives up a smile and crosses her legs. "Well, let's just hope that your Ackerman genes are not that dominative." Petra laughs. "So I guess you found out, huh?"

"Only a dumbass wouldn't. Those lines are practically boring holes through me."

"It's the result of your hard work—or your constant seduction, congratulations." She chuckles when he lets out a scoff, and she starts to caress her stomach gently in circles. "Well, to be honest, I'm surprised myself at this stunt you pulled, Levi."

"So I guess you found out, huh?" He mimics her voice and she giggles.

"I did. Though I never would have thought you'd use your beloved students to woo me. By the way, nice choice of words—I could not imagine you telling those lovely children to ask me to please bang you."

She hears a small '_what_' on the other end and finally a resounding '_damn it_' after a while. Petra raises an eyebrow, her amused smile still on her face.

"I thought I told that kid to cross it out." He mumbles.

She giggles again.

"Shall I correct it for him?"

"Yeah. Please do. I think you got the message anyway."

"I honestly wouldn't..." Petra stops laughing and stares at the brown envelope, a circular shining thing on top of it and she continues with a smile. "…if not for your trump card."

On the other line, Levi hides a small smile and leans on the bed post, still gripping the rectangular object on his palm. He'd look at it every now and then, and he'd smirk at the result of the masterpiece he created with his girlfriend—or fiancée, if she'd allow it. Not that he'd let her say 'no' anyway.

"I could always use my _seduction_ on you if that wouldn't work. At least I know that it's more effective than the first one."

She giggles.

"You know I won't turn you down."

"I do." He says with a smirk. "I was planning to do it during our date and—you know what? Forget it. I'll definitely drag you in my house tomorrow once the kids are gone. And that's not under discussion, Ms. Ral."

Petra smiles at the way he called her—it was so nostalgic, that was the very first title she earned from him. And right now, she can practically feel herself in cloud nine due to the closest possibility of sharing the same surname with him soon. "By the tone of your voice, I can sense that you're already thinking of ways on how to make it up to _us_."

"Right, of course." He says. "I just hope you'd cancel all your appointments tomorrow—we'll be _very_ busy catching up."

"And by catching up, that would involve your bed again." She declares, giggling.

"Exactly." He mutters. "Of course I'd also like to personally declare how much I love the two of you as well."

She laughs—loud.

"I already know that, Levi." She says between her laugh. "Though, I have to agree that we really should involve your spacious bed catching up."

She can hear him chuckle before he says, "I can't wait."

.

-:-

.

A/N: So yeah. I kinda forgot some important parts, but if you want to get it, please do read Teaching Ms Ral first.

I dedicate this to my friend and kouhai Jenny who wants to see a real ending LOL! Here you go, Jen! XD And to my friend Pamie (nay, para sayo din to haha!) who always tolerates Levi's poop jokes. :3


End file.
